PsyQualia
by DreadnoughtAqF
Summary: Ren invites Aichi, Leon and Chris over to test the powers of their PsyQualia. Chapter 4: Memory/ Fanfiction: "Why is it that I have such short term memory?"
1. Go Fish

Just a funny idea I came up with. I plan on writing this with Leon winning everything, so if you request, I can write this with one of the other three winning too! :) So if you like that idea, pm me or review! :D

Oh, in case my version of Go Fish is different: Basically players ask each other for cards every turn, and if you ask wrong, you have to "go fish" by drawing another card. If that other card is the same as one already in your hand, you can ask again. Once you get four of the same cards you put down the set.

I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. :) (but I sure wish I did. :))

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Um, Ren-san? Do you have any Basils?" asked Aichi.

"Nope! Go fish!" Replied Ren cheerfully.

Aichi sighed as he drew a card. He was losing rather pathetically.

If he remembered correctly, he had gotten a call from Ren to cardfight together. However, this was not what he had in mind. It turned out the Leon and Chris had received calls as well.

Also, they were playing Go Fish. With PsyQualia... (You know, to see the cards in everybody else's hands?)

Of course, Chris was losing even more than Aichi, but there really wasn't too much of a difference.

To make it even worse, Ren had come up with the genius idea to play with Leon's deck.

'Because we need a Magallanica clan to do this right!' Which was probably the reason why Leon was completely dominating the rest of them.

"Right, my turn." Chris began, "Leon-san, may I have your Ice Flow Angels?"

Leon shook his head. "Suzugamori has had them since the beginning of this round."

"Leon-kun! You're not supposed to tell!"

Leon's eyes returned to normal for a second. "I see no point in this game."

"Oh! I got another Lysander!" Chris exclaimed. He paused a moment to reactivate his PsyQualia. "Hmm, I see. Ren-san, hand over the Ice Flow Angels."

Ren frowned as he handed over the three cards. "That's just based on what Leon-kun told you."

"It was my image from the beginning of the game. Look, now I have a full set."

Aichi clapped his hands. "Great, Chris-kun! Maybe we'll finally beat Leon-kun this time!"

"Maybe it wasn't a great idea to use his deck..." Said Ren.

Chris sweat-dropped. "You just barely realized that?"

Leon cleared his throat. "Can I leave now?" He gestured to the clock on the wall.

"Ah, it's only been five hours!" whined Ren. "Chris-kun, it's your turn!"

_Is he actually enjoying this?_ Thought Chris as he surveyed his hand.

"Aichi-san, your Mercenary Brave Shooters please."

"Go fish." Aichi paused. "Wait, now it's Leon-kun's turn. Crap."

Leon turned to Chris and held out his hand. "Brave Shooters." Then he turned to Aichi.

"My turn again." Leon's eyes glowed once more. "Sendou, I want yours too."

Aichi laughed nervously as Ren activated his PsyQualia too.

Leon continued,"Suzugamori Ren, there's no point in trying to hide it. Hand them over."

Ren looked confused. "I just got this one last turn. Why are you so good at this?"

"I have no idea. I've never played this game in my life." He replied as he placed yet another set down.

"Sendou, do you have any Mercenary Brave Shooters?"

"What? Leon-kun, you just barely put that set down."

"I know, I just wanted to draw the next card. You'll see." Leon smirked. As he said this he flipped said card over. "I drew the fourth Maelstrom."

"Ugh, may I please go home? There's no way we can win this round anymore. He's already got seven sets. I have one, Aichi-san has one as well and Ren-san has two. That means there are only three pairs left. So even if we combined all of ours we still wouldn't beat him." complained Chris.

"Oh, then let's use Aichi-kun's deck!" suggested Ren.

Aichi set his cards down. "I have to do my homework soon."

"Fine, looks like we will have to find some other way to test our PsyQualia's limits." concluded Ren as he placed Leon's deck back together.

Chris thought for a moment. "Maybe we could actually go fishing."

"Great idea, Chris-kun!" replied Aichi.

Ren clapped his hands. "Then it's set! Next Saturday let's all go fishing! Leon-kun's coming too!"

"What, why do I have to come?"

* * *

><p>Apologies if anyone was OOC. Also I realize that Leon's deck can't exactly have four copies of every card, but it would be too difficult to explain all the cards then. The four of them are going fishing next time! :) Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Fishing!

I don't own CFV! :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Internally, Leon was quite frustrated to say the least. Not only had he not caught a single fish, but Ren's basket was now overflowing.<p>

Naturally, you'd think that Leon would be very skilled at fishing, after all he'd lived on an island for almost his entire life.

And that the island had a lot of fish. However, it seemed that Leon's patience didn't extend to fishing.

Which was also the reason why Ren was so good at this. That guy seemed to have infinite patience when it came to this kind of stuff.

"Ah! I was so close!" Exclaimed Aichi as he inspected the little lake they were currently fishing in.

Well, Ren was fishing and the rest of them were practically just tossing in bait.

Chris had one fish. Aichi had zero and Leon had zero as well.

"Hey, Leon-kun, can I use your bucket?" Ren asked as he held up yet another fish.

Usually Leon wouldn't have minded, but he wasn't feeling very nice today. "No,"

Ren frowned. "Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Use Sendou's."

"But your's is closer."

Leon's eyebrow ticked. _Why did I ever agree to this?_

"Fine!"

"Thank you! You can have some of my fish if you want." Ren smiled.

_As if I would stoop so low as to take your fish out of pity! _"I-" He was cut off as he felt a strong tug on his fishing pole.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys," Ren started, "Apparently, there's a sea monster in this lake."

*Chris and Aichi fall over* (Leon would have, but he's still stuck with the pole)

"That's probably just some random rumor." Replied Chris as he regained his composure.

"Hmm, maybe, but we should add a rule." Ren said. "How about, if you catch the sea monster, you automatically win?"

Aichi scratched his head. "Well, there's no harm to it, is there?"

Ren grinned at his victory. "Hey, Leon-kun, you've been really quiet for a while. What's up?"

"... there's something..." Leon gritted his teeth as he pulled harder on the stick.

"What?"

"... really strong on the end..."

Ren thought for a minute. "Oh! What if it's the sea monster?"

Leon's eyes widened. "There's no such thing as sea monsters!"

"Really?"

"Of course-"

Chris, who had been assigned to count Ren's fish, turned around to see Leon get pulled into the lake.

"AHHHHH! Leon-kun!" Aichi exclaimed.

"Does he know how to swim?" Asked Ren calmly.

Chris dropped one of Ren's fish in panic. "How are we supposed to know?"

Then, just as Aichi was about to call 911, (or whatever they use in Japan) Leon came up with a seaweed in his hair.

"Leon-kun! Are you alright? What happened? How-"

"Did you see the sea monster?" Ren interrupted.

Chris sweat-dropped. "That's the first thing you ask?"

"Of course! What am I supposed to ask?"

* * *

><p><strong>The End! :DD Apologies for such a short story. :D Hope you liked it! Please review! :DD Thanks for reading! :DDD (Okay, I think that's enough smileys.)<strong>


	3. Deck Switching

I don't own CFV! :D Oh, and thanks for the great idea ronin warriors fanatic! I suck at writing fights... so I thought I'd try something a little different. :D Apologies if complaining makes them OOC.

* * *

><p>After that little scenario with Leon almost drowning, it was safe to say that Aichi, Leon and Chris thought their troubles with Ren were over.<p>

However, this was not the case. This is what basically leads us to their current situation.

Fighting with each others' decks.

Ren had figured, "Since PsyQualia gives you an image of your victory, would it work with other decks?"

Which was why Leon was now fighting with Great Nature, Aichi with Aqua Force, Ren with Royal Paladins, and Chris with Shadow Paladins.

They'd each picked a paper out randomly to decided which deck they would take. It actually took a really long time because they kept getting their own decks and Ren wouldn't have that happening.

So, even though they knew the basic information about each others' clans they still weren't very accustomed to it.

"I dislike having such short turns!" Leon exclaimed as he realized he could only attack three times on average per turn now.

Chris grimaced. "That's better than having to retire your own units all the time."

"I wish I could superior ride!" Aichi complained.

Ren laughed peevishly. "But playing with other people's decks is so interesting!"

"Hmm, even though playing with Leon-kun's deck is really different I guess I'm improving." Aichi reasoned.

"I already did this kind of thing at S.I.T." Chris replied. (Is it SIT? I feel like I'm getting it confused with SAT and MIT?)

This kind of complaining went on for a couple more fights until poor Aichi got a little frustrated.

"Why can't I draw any grade 1's?!" He complained as the third turn passed and he still couldn't ride. (He's having a Morikawa moment.)

Leon tilted his head. "I was pretty sure I had a lot of grade 1's though..."

Aichi sighed. "And I still can't superior ride..."

Meanwhile...

"Go Raging Form Dragon! Finish him off!" Chris announced.

Ren smirked, "As if I'd let you so easily! Quintet Wall!"

Igraine showed up and five cards flew out of Aichi, er, Ren's deck.

Mark, Gancelot, Alfred and Garmore, and Gancelot Zenith showed up and basically created a shield of absolutely nothing.

Ren sweat-dropped.

Chris cleared his throat. "Your damage trigger check, Ren-san." (AN/ Ren has 5 damage right now.)

"Oh! Watch as I pull two triggers Chris-kun! First check... Blaster Blade Liberator?! Second check... Cheer-up Trumpeter..."

"Hey, maybe the deck is trying to tell you to cheer up even though you completely lost." Chris reasoned.

* * *

><p>:P End of chapter! :DD Next time they decided to play Memory! :D<p>

Hmm, don't you guys think Great Nature is the most adorable clan, or is it just me? :D

Oh, and with Aqua Force not being able to superior ride- In Leon's fight with Koutei (Did I spell that wrong?) it seemed to be underscoring how Aqua Force doesn't have units that can superior ride... So since Royal Paladin can superior ride I thought it would be something that bugged Aichi.. :D (Not sure if Great Nature can superior ride though...)

Anyway, thanks for reading! :D


	4. Memory

HI! :D So, obviously stated, I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. :D Thank you for reading! :) Again, I apologize for OOC-ness. :D (Especially that part with Ren.) :P

* * *

><p>It was a rainy afternoon as Leon reluctantly stepped into Fukuhara High. (He's upset that his hair is messed up :P)<p>

Not surprisingly, it was Aichi who opened the door as Ren was nowhere to be seen for some reason.

"Leon-kun! Have you seen Ren-san?"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Why? He's the one who invited us over. Shouldn't he be somewhere in the vicinity?"

"Er, I called him and Ren-san said he'd be here in a minute, but I've been here for twenty minutes already and he's not here."

"Oh." Leon replied uselessly as he looked around.

The room was smaller than he thought it would've been, and rather plain as well.

In fact, all that was in the room was a desk, table, computer, and chairs.

This was not what he would expect from Ren.

Leon almost jumped as his thoughts were scattered by Aichi's tap on his shoulder.

"Leon-kun? There's something interesting on this computer. Come see!"

He gestured a few times and pulled a chair over.

"There." Aichi pointed.

Leon blinked a few times. "Fan fiction?"

Not to say the least, but... the two stared at the screen for a bit longer before Aichi decided to browse around.

"Hey look! It's us!"

"WHAT IS THIS!?" (Yeah, I know, Leon is OOC... but whatever. :))

Aichi clicked around with the mouse a few more times.

Both of the boys were silent for a while longer.

Then, Aichi started out simple. "I am NOT a girl."

Leon went next. "Why do these people like starting their stories with "After the defeat of Leon..." or semblances of that?"

"... Kai-kun is a friend... there's no way that would happen!"

"I-" Leon started as the door swung open.

"Oh! Leon-kun's here too?"

"Ren-san!" Aichi exclaimed.

"Hey, Suzugamori. Take a look at this." Leon pointed to the computer screen.

Ren stared.

Still staring.

Okay.

Ren turned around.

Only to meet the expecting glares of his two friends.

So Ren decided his best option here was to rant and criticize.

"Asaka and I are just team mates. Yeah. I don't see Kai that often anymore so there's no way that could happen. Me and Suiko? That's not happening either! Hey, these adventures are very interesting! You know, I would like to get to know these OC's..."

"I... er... Uh, let me start over."

Ren cleared his throat.

Leon nodded. "So, why was this on your computer?"

"Wow, these authors have quite the imagination! I bet they would be great at finding a victory image-"

"But that's not the question, Ren-san." Aichi interrupted.

"..."

"Sorry I'm late!"

All eyes turned towards the figure in the doorway.

"Chris-kun!" Aichi greeted.

"Phew, that was a close one..." Ren whispered to himself.

So there you have it. All thoughts of Ren's interrogation were forgotten quickly as the four began their little game of memory.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have such short term memory?!" Ren complained.<p>

Aichi sighed as Chris flipped over yet other pair of cards. "Ugh! This is really hard!"

"Yeah, and I think I know whose fault that is." Leon suggested.

Ren scratched his head, "Well, the units in Chris' deck very cute so..."

"Well, its not like I mind winning, however, I have an exam next week. So if you'll excuse me-"

"WAIT!" Ren exclaimed.

"What?"

"Maybe if we use my deck then-"

A little sweat drop appeared on the back of Aichi's head. "Not this again..."

"Fine, fine. So, since this week was a failed experiment, let's try BS next time!"

"NO! Not that... I thought this would be the last wasted weekend!" Leon groaned.

"Is it just me, or did something like this happen last week too?" Chris mentioned.

Aichi laughed nervously, "Yeah, talk about déjà vu."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! <strong>So, next chapter will be about BS. :D Sorry for not updating in such a long time! Also, if you have any suggestions please PM me or review! :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
